


Super Silence in the Quiet

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also yes, M/M, Yes yes it is, is luke just a projection of my own thoughts, is this more emo lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke just wakes up feeling wrong. At least he has Ashton when the world feels wrong.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 18





	Super Silence in the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) prompted me for "I'll still be here when you're ready" for Lashton. Luke is, as always, just a projection for when my vibes are weird so have some emo Lashton.

Luke’s been out of sorts all day. He feels foggy and staticy, waking up like he has cotton in his head. He feels like he’s wading through the day, stuck in the mud. He’d gotten up far too early, woken up from a nightmare that he can’t put his finger on, but that had filled him with terror. Ashton had been long from bed, up at the crack of dawn to go on his morning run or do his sunrise yoga or whatever it is that Ashton likes to do in the morning that seems terrible and unholy to Luke, who enjoys sleeping in. He’d laid in bed, staring at the ceiling until Petunia had started whining to go on a walk. Luke had dragged himself out of bed to take Petunia on a walk, which had only managed to make Luke feel even worse outside in the damp and cold.

Luke’s been sitting on the couch for the last 30 minutes since coming back, staring at the TV without actually absorbing anything he’s watching. He thinks it’s a movie he’s watching, something older and in bright Technicolor, but it feels hazy watching it, like Luke’s seeing it all through a screen. He can’t focus, can’t concentrate and he's completely lost track of time until he hears the front door slam, Ashton calling for him.

Luke calls out a weak response, voice hoarse and scratchy from disuse. Ashton comes into view in the living room, frowning when he sees Luke.

“Bad morning?”

“Bad sleep, bad morning, bad life. I just feel like scrambled eggs,” Luke mumbles. Ashton lets out a sad sigh, leaning down to press a kiss to Luke’s temple.

“Interesting phrasing.”

“I just...I’m here but my brain isn’t? I feel so mixed up I can barely think straight, let alone keep track of what’s happening around me. I just feel out of body and miserable,” Luke mumbles. Ashton hums, turning to look at the TV. 

“Have you eaten?”

Luke shoots a glance at Ashton, raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower and then I will make us something to eat. Do you want water? I think you need some water,” Ashton says, pushing himself off the couch and going into the kitchen. He comes back a few moments later, holding a glass in his hand. He holds it out to Luke, clearly intending for him to take it. Luke does, sipping on it lightly as Ashton stares at him. When Luke’s had enough water to satisfy Ashton, he nods, leaning down to plant a kiss on Luke’s forehead again and leaving the room to go shower.

Luke turns back to the TV, watching Audrey Hepburn scream into the rain about her missing cat. Luke wonders how much of the movie he’s lost sitting here in a daze, considering that he knows this is the end of the movie. Luke watches the end of the movie, watches the two kiss in the rain as the end credits roll, movie bleeding into the next one, something else in Technicolor and bright tones, her name stamped across the screen again. Luke doesn’t have any interest in changing the movie, sitting there as he watches her drive a car down the road to her large, sprawling mansion.

“What are you watching?” Ashton asks, startling Luke as he comes back into the room, hair damp, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Luke shrugs, tearing his eyes from Ashton back to the screen. He drops two bottles of nail polish down onto the coffee table, holding his hand out for Luke. Luke grabs on, letting Ashton tug him into the kitchen to make food. Ashton pulls a box of waffles from the freezer, grabbing the peanut butter for him and syrup for Luke from the cabinet. Luke watches as Ashton puts the waffles into the toaster, grabs the kettle to start boiling water.

“Get some tea?” Ashton asks. Luke obeys, pulling down the box of Earl Grey tea, grabbing their favorite mugs from the cabinet and dropping a tea bag into each. 

“I can’t believe they’re playing  _ How to Steal a Million _ on TV. They never play that movie.”

“It’s better than  _ My Fair Lady _ ,” Luke mumbles, earning a laugh from Ashton. He feels a flare of warmth in his chest having earned Ashton’s laugh.

“That’s just because you roll your eyes at musicals.”

“They’re long and drawn out. There’s no need for them to be that long,” Luke says, feeling impassioned about this. 

Ashton chuckles, shaking his head, “Whatever you say Lu. Too bad we missed  _ Breakfast at Tiffany’s _ . I know you like that one.”

“Caught the end of it. Must be some marathon,” Luke says, grabbing the kettle when it starts to boil. He pours the water into the mugs, hears the toaster pop, Ashton grabbing the waffles and cursing quietly when they burn his fingers a little. Luke giggles at it.

“Oh hush,” Ashton mumbles, spreading the peanut butter over his lightly.

“One day, you’ll learn to give it a minute,” Luke teases gently. Ashton grumbles half heartedly, smile at the corner of his lips betraying him. Luke sets the timer, watching as Ashton pours the syrup onto Luke’s waffle, knowing the amount that Luke uses by heart. Luke still feels funny, foggy, but less in a hazy as he and Ashton dance around each other to bring their dishes to the living room, sitting on the floor to eat at the coffee table, grabbing the tea when the timer goes off, commenting on this Audrey Hepburn and her tall, blonde, male counterpart in this movie.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ashton asks when they’ve finished, cleaning up the dishes and settling in to watch the end of this movie. Ashton picks up the bottle of red polish, shaking it and holding out his hand for Luke’s. Cautiously Luke gives his hand over, watching as Ashton brushes the bright red over his nails.

“I don’t know what there is to talk about. My brain just feels funny is all. I can’t put my finger on it and I don’t want to talk about it,” Luke says. Ashton nods, blowing lightly on Luke’s nails to dry them.

“Do you want to talk about it later?”

Luke shrugs, looking back to the screen where they’re throwing a boomerang around to set off the security alarms. Luke feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Luke feels odd, smiling to the movie when he still feels so out of body and foggy. He feels like he shouldn’t be enjoying something when he feels so out of sorts.

“What made you want to paint my nails?” Luke asks, turning his attention back to Ashton. Ashton hums as he keeps painting Luke’s other hand.

“Just felt like it. Wanted to paint my nails and realized you hadn’t done it in a while. Thought it might be cute if we both did it,” Ashton says, pulling back to look at Luke’s nails, nodding when he sees them. He sets the bottle of red polish onto the coffee table, picking up the black polish and starting to paint his nails. He gets through the left hand, satisfied, before he turns to Luke, expectantly. Luke realizes that Ashton wants him to help with his right hand. Sighing, Luke takes the brush, holding Ashton’s hand in his as he paints over the nails. Ashton watches Luke as he keeps brushing, painting the nails a shiny black. They finish painting their nails in silence, waiting until the nails dry before they climb onto the sofa. 

The movie bleeds into the next in the marathon. Luke’s only half focusing on the movie as he climbs into the corner of the couch, leaning back against the arm rest as Ashton sits properly on the couch. Luke curls his legs up, leaving them inches away from Ashton’s.

“I’ll still be here when you’re ready,” Ashton says, softly. He picks up Luke’s legs and places them into his lap, squeezing Luke’s ankle. He leaves his hand there, wrapped lightly around Luke, tapping at his skin. Luke stares down at Ashton’s hand, watching the black nail polish glimmer in the light, feels the warmth of Ashton’s skin on his. Luke can feel the beat against his ankle bone, a soft thumping that he thinks he can feel in his heart.

“Ready for what?”

“For you to talk.”

“Will you?” Luke asks quietly, doubt and insecurity creeping into his tone.

Ashton stops tapping to glance over at Luke. Luke’s floored by the look of love and adoration on Ashton’s face. Under Ashton’s gaze, Luke feels safe and warm, secure.

“Of course I will be, Luke. I’ll always be here for you, whether you want to talk about it or just sit here and watch a movie or you want to go drive around in the dark just to get out of the house and breathe. Even if you’re never ready to talk about it to me, I’ll still be whenever you need it. I love you.”

“Just because you love me doesn’t mean you should have to do that.”

“That's what love is. It’s support and understanding and being there for each other, through the good and the bad and the medium parts. Not everyday has to be amazing. Some days are just okay. And that’s okay because it means we can wake up tomorrow and try again to make it a better day,” Ashton says, turning to Luke.

Luke blinks back tears, holding his hand out for Ashton. Ashton responds, grabbing a hold of Luke’s hand and squeezing it, lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb along the back of Luke’s hand. The world is still heavy, Luke still feels world weary and bone tired, but some of the tightness releases in his chest, heart warm. Luke’s lucky that he gets to spend everyday with Ashton, knowing that no matter what, he’ll always have Ashton and his love to come home to, to wrap himself in. Luke isn’t certain of much, but he’s certain of this. He’ll always have Ashton, he’ll always have his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Luke is watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, How to Steal a Million, and Funny Face, which are all some of my favorite Audrey Hepburn movies.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
